Mage Is Dead
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Mondo is assigned a job to act as a moderator for class 3-A on their trip to Kyoto. However, it appears a mote twisted evil is at work in the events of the trip, and its up to Mondo to stop this evil from continuing. He'll also have to deal with a familiar face as well down the road. Meanwhile Asuna will now have to chose. Takahata or Mondo, to be the one she lust for.


MAGE IS DEAD

**Hi guys! Alito Here. Good to be back to do another chapter now.**

**I've decided to replace my Negima/Devil may Cry crossover for something new; this. Killer is Dead/Negima crossover.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Anyway, I'll just begin, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The Moon…

Such was the time night that the entire area resided in. The night sky giving its stars out for the night walkers to see if such were walking. And it just so happened that a certain night walker was indeed enjoying her time out.

The campus of this large acre school ground was silent except for the footsteps of a girl jogging late at night. This girl had pink short hair with small pigtails and green eyes. She was running in a pink track suit while holding weights in her hands.

"Aw, this is definitely good exercise." Smiled a pink haired girl, simply jogging down the path of Sakura lane. "Guess it's time to head back, and…hmm?"

The high school girl quickly halted her steps as she suddenly saw something standing straight ahead of her. It was too dark to tell what it truly was even with the street lanterns that paved the sakura lane. "Huh? I wonder who that is? Hey you!" She called out to.

No response was met.

"Hey, can you hear me?-!"

Once again, no response. The pink haired girl assumed that maybe the person standing in the darkness was either deaf, or listening to music. Then again, it was the dead of night and any student out of bed at this time of night would be considered suspicious even though she herself was out at such a time.

The pink haired girl was getting annoyed. "Fine then. I'll—"

"—I do apologize for my rudeness."

The pink haired girl quickly froze in her place at the sound of this cold male voice suddenly behind her. It seemed so quick that she didn't even sense the presence of this man. Her spine grew a chill as he then said; "For you see, sometimes I tend to be in two places at once."

Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her in the back of her neck, and the next minute, everything went black as she fell to the ground…

_**-Brian's Execution Firm-**_

The sun beat down on a proud city as we go to a tall building that held an office at the very top. Inside the office was a single room filled with two chairs on both sides of a coffee table, and a single chair on both sides of this tables ends. The fan swung lightly, giving the guest a little bit of cool air.

The owner of said office was sitting at the front of the table, lighting a cigar with his metal left hand. In fact, the very left half of this 65 year old bulky black man was completely robot with a robot arm, robot eye, and robot leg. Even so, he wore an open orange shirt under a tank top, green shorts, and his left right foot having a black boot.

"So then, you're the one who made the request, huh?" The half robot man said, "You didn't have to come all this way just to fill out your request, Old man Konoemon."

"Oh no. The pleasures all mine to be able to see an old friend once again, Bryan." Said an older man sitting across from the half robot, Bryan while sipping tea.

It was an elderly man who had a very long formed bald head with a single long white pony tail in the back, and long white eyebrows that passed his cheeks. He also had a long sage white beard while dressed in an orange robe.

"So then, what might your request be?" asked a British woman in the room who sat in the chair on the side.

This 27 year old woman had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey colored jump suit with the front zipped down a bit and her black bra visible. She also wore a black leather jacket and black heels.

"Ah yes. My request." Konoemon nodded. "I do humbly apologize about the inconvenience, but I knew that if I had mentioned this by phone, you would have hung up, and I couldn't let that happen. Not while your services are needed desperately."

"And those services would be?" Vivienne asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." The dean replied. He reached into a bag he had on the side of his chair and pulled out a file to place on the coffee table. "Last night, a student of mine was attacked by an unknown assailant. She had no cuts on her except a bruise on the back of her neck, assuming she was knocked out cold." The dean opened the file and slid it to the edge of the desk. "Take a look for yourselves."

Konoemon slid the file across the coffee table for Bryan and Vivienne to see. They looked over the files, and saw that there were pictures of a young pink haired girl, lying across the ground, small drops of blood over her pink track uniform and a bit of blod on her jacket, but no blood from her at all.

"Poor girl…" Vivienne said solemnly. "Is she alright?"

"Have no fear. She has already recovered speak." The Dean assured Vivienne.

"So, what does this job have to do with us?" Bryan asked his old friend.

"Well you see, that's not all that occurred that night." Both looked back up at the dean as he once again sipped his tea. "We've also received words that another girl is being targeted and could very well put her life at risk as well by the hands of this assailant."

"And who might this be?" Bryan asked.

The dean paused for a few seconds, looking gravely worried and upset at the very mentioning of such a travesty. Vivienne raised an eyebrow at the reason he paused with suspicion. Even so, the dean swallowed his pride, and said; "My…my dear granddaughter."

Bryan's eyes widened a bit, while Vivienne looked towards Konoemon in suspicion. "But why would someone be after your granddaughter? What makes her so important?" Vivienne asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Bryan questioned.

"Know what?" Vivienne asked, but knew by the stare Bryan was giving that he wouldn't say. She then turned back to Konoemon in question; "What's the issue with your granddaughter?"

The dean held his tongue for a brief few seconds, before realizing he had no choice in the matter to not reveal his own granddaughter's true identity. He let out a deep sigh and massaged his beard once again. "My granddaughter, Konoe Konoka, isn't a normal high school girl…She is…a mage princess."

"Mage?" Vivienne repeated.

"It's another word for wizard." Bryan answered.

"I know that already." Vivienne sighed, then looked back at the Konomon. "So, you mean to say she is a wizard princess?"

"Yes." The dean nodded, "You see, a long time ago there was a very violent feud between the Kansai Magic Association, and the Kansai Magic Association. These two groups are different sectors of Japan's magic community and have been great enemies since their birth. However, this feud was settled once one woman from the Kansai Association and one man from the Kanto association were put into an arranged marriage to bring peace between the two warring houses."

"And let me guess; that didn't sit well for some from both sides." Bryan figured.

"Precisely." The dean nodded once again, "Years later, the couple gave birth to a child, and this child is the result of the two houses becoming one. Everyone had assumed that this would finally end the past transgressions of the two associations once and for all…however that was not the case, as this bond was not something that some from the Kano Magic Association could agree with. So the parents had no choice but to send their daughter away and hide her from the magical world until such time that peace can be restored."

"And that girl is…your granddaughter." Vivienne deduced.

"Yes. I've been held responsible for her safety by my daughter and her husband for her high school year at Mahora Academy, and I intend to do so." The dean said, "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to protect her after the next two days."

"What's in the next two days?" Bryan questioned.

"Her class is going on a school trip to Kyoto in two days. This is where most of the Kansai Magic Associate mages reside. I can't go on account of me being the dean and as such, I can't leave the campus unattended. Plus, my presence will only cause more trouble." The dean said sorrowfully, "But I couldn't sit by and let her be alone." He quickly looked back up to the two, "And this is exactly why I've called you two."

"In other words; body guarding." Vivienne concluded, arms crossed in frustration. "Sorry but we don't handle—"

"—So it's a matter of someone being targeted."

Everyone looked up at the door to see two people walk through it.

One was a 20 year old girl with brown short hair, brown eyes, and a pink jacketed school uniform. She also wore a large yellow star hair piece on the left of her head. "Wow! Look at that guy's head! Are you some kind of monk?" She asked with a bubbly personality and a kind smile.

"I don't think bad mouthing our guest is a good idea." Said the man who walked in with her.

The man was a 35 year old with black short hair, brushed nicely, and red piercing eyes behind his shades. He also wore a black suit with the jacket opened and a red belt around his waist. But the most eye-catching thing of this man to Konoemon, was his metallic, sharp fingered, metal left arm.

"Sorry, sir…" The pink wearing girl said with a bow.

"Ah, Mondo and Mika; Right on time." Bryan smirked. "These two will help you with your problem."

"Wait, we're actually accepting this job?" Vivienne objected. "We are an executioning firm, not a body guarding one." She then turned back to Konoemon. "Sorry, but this isn't in our jurisdiction."

"Oh, I hope you do reconsider. I'm ready to pay you." The dean begged, "Rest assured, you will be rewarded handsomely for your hard work."

"Could we get a specific number?" Mondo asked cautiously. "No disrespect, but we've been shafted out of receiving pay once before, and we don' want it to happen again."

"I see. Well if considering the trip will only be for about three days sooo…how does…500 an day work out?"

None of them needed to round or count it all out. Instantly they all knew that it equaled a large substantial amount of money! It would be foolish to pass up something like this! However, all four of them regained their composure and breathed out to calm themselves down.

"W-Wow! That's a lot of cash!" Mika exclaimed shockingly.

"Yes, I think that's a perfect number we can work with." Bryan nodded, regaining her composure as well.

"W-What?" Vivienne interrupted. "Wait a second—!"

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, I'll inform the teacher of my granddaughter's class of your arrival." The dean discussed.

"Teacher?" Mondo questioned.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Bryan reminded Mondo. "Konoemon here is the Dean of a Japanese high school."

"Oh! We get to go to Japan! That's so cool!" Mika cheered gleefully. "I've always wanted to go back to Japan! I could see all my friends, visit some old places, see the sights, Oh, it's gonna be sooooo much fun!-!"

"Calm down, Mika. It's not a vacation." Mondo reminded her. "Anyway let me see if I got this right; two associations of magical beings were at each other's throats in the past, right?"

"Yes."

"So in order to stop the fighting, they arrange a marriage of a man and a woman from both groups in order to stop bleeding each other out, right?"

"Yes."

"And now that's not sitting well with these Kansai guys, so now they're sending people to go after your granddaughter's life because of it. So you want us to go to Kyoto with her class to keep a close eye on her."

"Yes."

"Well that's got _something_ to do with exicutioning, right?" Mondo reasoned with Vivienne.

She could only sigh at over-looking the circumstances, and simply cross her arms in annoyance. "Well we do need the money, so…whatever, we'll except."

"Wonderful." The dean smiled, "Now remember, the Kyoto trip is in two days. Please speak with class 3-A's teacher, Negi Springfield, before that time. He will be glad to help you with the preparations of this trip. Also keep in mind that I've given him a letter that must be delivered to the head of the Kansai magic association of the East. Be sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he gets it there."

"Got it." Mondo nodded. "We'll get the job done…but I don't think the girl's will be fond of me with this." He held up his robotic left arm for the dean to see.

"Rest assured, an arm like that would be considered next to normal in the class you're looking over." The dean chuckled.

"Alright then." Vivienne said as she slid a piece of paper and a pin to the dean. "Please sign on the dotted line, and we'll begin."

"Of course." The Dean nodded.

The Dean signed the line, and all was set.

**-SSS-**

"Mondo…Mondo, wake up!"

Mondo grumbled in his sleep, moving around in his seat. "Ugh…five more minutes…"

"Sir! The plane's not gonna stay up in the air for you all day! Come on!"

Mondo finally opened his eyes, and sat up to see that Mika was already standing up, shaking him to wake up. He looked around to see other people gathering their bags and getting off the plane as they spoke. He then took a peak out the window to find that they were already at the plane station. The wide road of planes going off into the sky was reminiscent of their first time flying a day ago.

"Ugh! Finally!" Mondo yawned as he stretched out. "I thought we'd never get here."

"Yeah, that was a long ride. But here we are; Japan!" Mika said with excitement in her tone and a cute smile on her face. "I can't wait to see all the cool things here again! I get to see sushi, buildings, pocky, cute moe things—!"

"Well aren't you just eager." Mondo said as he stood up and grabbed his own suit case from the top of the seats and a long case. "Well, we'll have all the time to mess around, but right now, we gotta get to this Mahora place first."

"ROGER!" Mika squealed happily as she grabbed her luggage and hurried down the lane of seats. Luckily everyone else was just about off the plane.

"Jeez…" Mondo sighed.

**-SSS-**

The two exited the plane and walked through the lobby of the plane station. There were a ton of people who were going their own way through the station, almost filling it completely! But even through the entire crowd, Mondo was the one to stand out the most. Robotic metal arms tend to do that as the entire crowd of people, and he was equally receiving strange looks from everyone as well.

"Jeez, they act like they've never seen a dude with robot arm before." Mondo said with a sigh. "I knew this was gonna happen…"

"Well it could be worse." Mika said, "You could be dressed in a really bright pink suit and your hair longer and into a mullet!"

"I don't think I wanna stand out _that_ much..."

The two reached the Checkpoint and placed their luggage and bags onto the moving conveyer belt as it went through the tunnel into X-ray. Next, they had to remove their shoes and place them into a box before going through the checkpoint scanner.

Mika was able to get through with no issues at all, getting all her stuff together. Mondo on the other hand didn't. The scanner check point began to beep loudly as Mondo walked through it for obvious reasons.

"Ah, shit…" Mondo sighed.

"Excuse me, sir."

Mondo turned to see one of the security men walk up to him with a stern expression on his face. "I must ask you to come with me into the back room."

Mondo sighed irritably. He really didn't want to stay in a plane station for so long, but it appeared he didn't have a choice. "Fine."

"Are you sure you wanna go alone, sir?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, this'll only take a minute or two." Mondo assured her as he grabbed his long case and slung it over his shoulder. "Just find our driver and I'll meet you outside."

"Okay then!" Mika nodded happily as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "Don't take too long, sir!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mondo said lazily as he put on his own shoes and walked with the security guard, while Mika grabbed her luggage along with Mondo's and walked through the checkpoint to find their driver to take them to Mahora. Mika had walked through the crowds of people and now stood on the first level of the lobby, and amongst the diminishing crowd, she could see a sign being held up that said "_Mondo and Mika_". The holder of the sign was a man in his mid-30's like Mondo and was dressed in a grey suit. His hair was also grey but in a natural color and had brown eyes behind rectangle glasses.

"Hey you!" Mikia called to the man. He quickly looked to the brown haired girl and smiled kindly.

"Oh, hello." He said, "You must be Mika-san, correct?"

"That's right! I'm the assistant, Mika! It's nice to meet you!" Mika introduced happily and in her natural excited self.

"To you as well." The grey suited man chuckled, "My name is Takamichi T. Takahata. I'll be the one to escort you into Mahora academy."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for the trouble." Mika thanked.

"No trouble at all." Takamichi replied. He then looked around for any trace of the other guest.

Mika already knew who he was looking for and said, "Oh, My boss will be joining us soon. Let's go outside and taste that good ol' Japanese air!"

"O-Okay then." Takamichi nodded. He then grabbed Mondo's bags and proceeded with Mika outside the plane station.

"_Wow. She's just as hyper as 3-A. I think they'll get along just fine._"

**-SSS-**

Mondo walked into the back room where the rest of the officers stood. The room itself was quite spacious filled with a couch, a coffee table, a desk with a computer, and a fridge on the side. The window's blinds were shut behind the couch, making the room pretty dark.

"Please sit here." The officer informed Mondo.

"Sure thing." Mondo shrugged. He took a seat on the couch and planted his feet onto the coffee table. "So, mind telling me the problem here?"

"As if you really need to ask." The officer said, staring at Mondo's left robot arm.

"Look, I got into a terrible accident that resulted in my arm being taken' off." Mondo explained, "So if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry to go."

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." Another officer said, "You can't just walk through security with a robot arm and expect easy entrance into Japan."

"So you think I'm carrying dangerous weapons on me or something?" Mondo said in mocking astonishment. "Well I never!"

"This is no game!" One officer exclaimed while banging his fist onto the table. "We mean business here! And I don't know what shit you get away with in your Yankee country, but I can assure you, it won't be tolerated here!"

"Ooh, scary." Mondo smirked. "You gave me Goosebumps with that one. Nice good cop bad cop routine."

"I think it's time we stop messing around then." The first cop finally said. "All that matters is that we've found a possible weapon on you, and we are forced to take you in to custody. Men, you know what to do."

The single officer turned to the computer and was about to walk to it, and file a report of some sort, however…

"Y' know…" Mondo said with interest. "That's pretty odd though."

"What is?" The first officer questioned.

Mondo then removed his glasses to reveal his red eyes to the cops, who were a bit startled by their redness. "Well, Ya see, my left arm shouldn't have been detected by normal censors at all." Mondo grabbed his long case as his eyes piercing through the lies. "Or maybe I should say…_human _censors."

The entire room froze as each officer stopped what they were doing and stood absolutely still in their place. Mondo could only sit there with a smirk on his face at figuring out their plans quite easily and even seeing through their disguises from them forgetting important small details.

"Well now…it appears we'll have to forget the incident report…" The first police man said with a smug grin. He had just about turned back to the white haired man and said, "We'll just have to take you in—!"

But before any action could be taken from the police, a single round was shot from Mondo's arm, which was now a blaster gun-like arm, and the bullet blew right through the man's forehead! The man himself fell backwards for a few seconds, before immediately ripping from his human disguise and turning into a puppet-like, futuristic armored minion alien with shining eyes! The alien slammed his arm blade into the couch, only for Mondo to not be in its path!

"Pathetic." Mondo called from the side of the room. He then opened his case, and pulled from it, a long dark blue handled katana still in its sheath. "Guess I won't be enjoying Japan that easily." He then connected his katana to his hip. "Let's get this over with."

Soon enough more aliens ripped from their disguises and all charged at Mondo! Mondo however began to riddle each alien with holes from his blaster guns! Each alien fell in a pool of their own blood as Mondo stood over them with a stern expression. "Too easy."

Suddenly, another group of aliens appeared from the wall and one slammed his giant blade into Mondo, but Mondo quickly turned his arm back to a hand, and swiftly dodged the strike in almost a flash. He then unsheathed his katana and within seconds, Mondo rapidly slashed through his enemy in the speed of light! Once he had finally lopped off the alien's head, he was back at normal time with the alien reduced to chunks!

Mondo then proceeded to hack his way through the rest of the alien scum by not holding back on any of them and letting the entire room be painted in black blood. Once all the carnage had finally ended, all that was left was a black blood painted room, and the black suited metal armed swordsman, swinging the blood off his katana, and sheathing it.

"Not a bad welcoming committee." Mondo admitted, "Really knows how to make a guy feel right at home."

Mondo was about to walk to the door, but quickly stopped and looked towards the window instead. He stared at it for a few seconds before walking back to the wall, stepping his feet into the ground to get a good kick off.

Within seconds, Mondo ran straight to the window, just as the front door broke off its hinges and in came another high level alien that wanted Mondo Zappa's blood! Nevertheless, Mondo ran straight at the window!

**-SSS-**

"So then, your boss, Mondo." Takahata asked as he and Mika walked out of the airport. "What kind of person is he like?"

"Hmm…" Mika really had to think hard about that. Her boss was a lot of things to say, but if she had to think of one word, it would definitely be; "…in one word, I guess I'd call him—"

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass could be heard from the second story part of the airport building, and from it soared out a single man with a metal arm and in a black suit. Not only that, but he also had a sword in his hand as well!

"—violent." Mika finished.

**-SSS-**

Mondo broke free through the window, glass shattering through the air with the Elite Alien leader soaring through it as well.

"Not a very strong one, but you deserve it for my welcoming committee." Mondo quickly prepared to swing his sword at the demon that jumped through the window with him. Mondo smirked as he said, "**Killer Is Dead**."

He swung his sword across, and the blade completely lopped the alien elite's right off, sending it flying back into the room where all the carnage occurred!

Mondo then looked below him to find he wasn't too far from the ground as he sheathed his katana and performed a flip to get his feet in the right position. Finally, he landed harshly to the ground, making it crack a bit in the impact. Even so, Mondo Zappa stood back up perfectly okay and stretched. "Ah, just like home."

Mondo then heard clapping from behind him and turned to see a grey haired man in glasses and a suit. He also noticed Mika was standing with him and also clapping. Mondo only assumed that this was their driver to Mahora.

"Very impressive." Takamichi said, "You really know how to make an entrance."

"That?" Mondo said, nodding towards the shattered window, while putting on his shades "That was just a little warm up for me."

"Well your _warm up_ is going to cause attention from the wrong type of people." Takamichi reminded him, "We should really get going."

"Right, I am on a tight schedule today." Mondo remembered as he grabbed his own bags for Takamichi and all three began walking. "Your headmaster told me all about Kyoto and the Kansai."

"Good. I can spare the explanation." Takamichi smiled as the three walked with him to his car.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time for that." Mondo assured him, "But for now, it's time to get to Mahora. We got a job to do."

"Oh yeah! Real important stuff to do!" Mika said excitedly.

And with that, all three hoped into the car, off to Mahora academy.

_**-SSS-**_

The day was morning as class began for class 3-A just as any other one would. A single ten year old stood outside the room of the class 3-A. This ten year old boy had auburn short hair in a small pony tail, and brown matching eyes. He wore small glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, and was dressed dark green suit and school shoes. Though he was young, he was a cute-looking boy. He held a roster in his hand of his students.

He took a breath of fresh air and exhaled with a kind smile on his face. "Here we go."

He opened the door to the class and as he entered, he said, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" The students greeted in their happy and excited usual fashion. Class 3-A was an all girl's class with 31 beautiful girls in their teens all in red school uniforms. They all quickly went to their seats after he got to his pedestal.

"Hey sensei, is it true?" Asked a girl with pink short hair in small pigtails and green eyes.

"Is what true, Makie-san?" Negi wondered.

"That we're getting two new teachers!" Said a brown haired girl whose hair was in a single pig tail on the side and brown eyes. "Is it true, Negi-sensei?"

"Ah, well they're not teachers per say, Yuna-san." Negi explained. "They're moderators for our trip to Kyoto in tomorrow. I was hoping they wouldn't be revealed until later on though."

"Now sensei. You know that you will never be able to hide any juicy gossip or a hot scoop from me; Kazumi Asakura!" Said a student confidently with red hair in an up do pony tail and green eyes.

"I guess not…" Negi said with amazement at Asakura's skill as a reporter.

"Well fear not, Negi-sensei! I, Yukihiro Ayaka, do not think of you any differently, even if you have a bad way of keeping secrets!" Said a student with blond long hair and green eyes who smiled kindly. "Besides, it's not your fault anyway, as the staff members are just easy to detect secrets!"

"God, you're so extra." Commented an orange haired girl with long pigtails held by small bells and heterochromia of green and blue eyes. " can you seriously be any more of a kiss ass?"

"Last time I checked, Asuna-san, no one said monkeys were allowed to come out of their cages." Ayaka smirked. "Should I feed you a banana?"

"How about I feed you my foot you pedo Inchou!" Asuna exclaimed as the two began fighting each other just as everyone predicted they would!

Once again, Negi tried his best to break it up, but his efforts were always in vain as he was simply knocked out of the way in the heat of their fights.

Meanwhile, a certain young girl with long dull blond hair and green eyes was currently sleeping until she was awoken by the noise of the students, making her obviously cranky and annoyed to no end. "Ugh…these humans are so annoying."

"Master, would you like for me to get your annoyed magic grenades?" Asked a student with light green long hair and metal pony ear muffs on her ears. She also had green eyes and a dead pan expression.

"No, that's quite alright Chachamaru…besides, I've got other concerns right now…" Evangeline said as she laid her head in deep thought.

"Oh, what are you gonna do in Kyoto , Setsuna-san?" asked a student with brown eyes and long brown hair named Akira. She spoke to another girl with black hair in a side long pigtail and brown calm eyes. "Going to hang out with friends?"

"I won't have time, Akira-san." Setsuna said. "Too much work to do."

"Well, I can't wait to see what's in Kyoto, aru-ne!" Said a girl with black hair in Chinese buns and brown eyes known as Chao. "I heard there were some cool ingridents to make with dumplings, aru-ne. Or even samurai from back in time!"

"Um, I think those are just people in costume…" said a girl with silver short hair and brown eyes known as Ako. "Speaking of which, have you guys been hearing this weird rumor?"

Everyone, including the fighting girls and Negi all looked at Ako in question as to what she had just said.

"W-Well there's a rumor around that there's some creepy black figure that walks around Mahora late at night and appears in two places at once. It could be two people but, there was no way it could be because one of the clones vanished into thin air said one person." Ako said fearfully.

"Hey! That could've been the guy who knocked me out!" Makie pointed it. "I wonder who this guy is?"

"Or _what _this guy is!" Proclaimed a student with black long hair, brown eyes, and glasses. "I bet you it was some sort of ghost or monster hiding in the campus!"

"EEEH?-! No way!" cried twin young girls with pink hair and pink eyes. However one had Chinese buns, while the other had her pig tails out. They were Fumika and Fuka.

"Please don't scare people like that…" sighed a girl with dark blue long hair and short bangs. She held a dull poker face while slipping juice.

"Heh heh, sorry Yue." Haruna smiled, but then turned to another girl. "But you believe me, right Nodoka?-!"

"Eh? W-Well I don't know about monsters, but maybe it could be something else..." Said a girl with dark purple hair and her bangs covering her eyes.

While everyone was gossiping amongst themselves, Negi was quietly pondering this predicament. He wasn't told much on details, but he did hear of one of his students found lying on the ground. He almost had a heart attack at such news, but luckily she was okay which was a relief for Negi, but was still something he should really look into. "_Either way, I won't let my students be caught up in all this_." Negi thought, "_I must think of a way to figure this all out…_"

"Sensei, what do you think?" asked Yuna.

"Huh? O-Oh, I don't have any knowledge on what happened." Negi said with a kind smile, "But I'm sure it's nothing the authorities won't handle."

While all the other girls were still worried about the incident, one girl in particular looked rather depressed. It was a girl with dark brown long hair and solemn brown eyes who quietly sat in her desk, deep in her own thoughts.

"Wow, they sure are eating all this up." Asuna sighed, sitting by said brown haired girl. "...What do you think Konoka…Konoka?"

The orange haired girl looked over to Konoka to see that she was a bit saddened still and didn't respond.

"Konoka, you okay?" Asuna asked.

Finally, Konoka heard her friend's call and looked to her with the best assuring smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Asuna. I was just thinking about other things."

"Like what?" Asuna figured.

"Well…See-chan said she has no friends to be with, and…" Konoka couldn't bother to say anymore, lest she start becoming even more depressed.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she doesn't mean that." Asuna assured her. "Hey, once we get to Kyoto, we'll find Setsuna-san and totally make her hang out with us. Kay?"

"Yeah…Okay." Konoka agreed with a smile. "See-chan will have to hang out with us."

"That's the spirit!" Asuna smiled.

"So Setsuna. Wanna hang out with my group once we get to Kyoto?" asked a girl with short sand colored hair and brown eyes known as Misora.

"No thank you." Setsuna said, "I really don't have any time for friendship, or anyone trying to get me to hang out with them."

"Eh?-! Oh, no!" Asuna exclaimed looking back at Konoka to tell her that wasn't true, but the second that rumor had been spoken; Konoka immediately fell back into her state of depression once more.

"Oh, jeez…" Asuna sighed.

_**-SSS-**_

Both Mondo and Mika proceeded to walk over to the proper assigned room that the dean told them to go to. Mondo had decided to leave his sword in the faculty office so as to not scare the students. They both walked the now empty halls of this large building, looking at the top of the doors for the proper room number.

"Sooo…this class is supposed to be a pretty hectic class from what the dean had to say." Mondo mentioned.

"Aw, I bet they're just a bunch of sweeties!" Mika smiled, "But I'm sure it's not gonna be too bad."

"I dunno. You're not exactly a quiet one yourself. But I'd be careful." Mondo warned her.

"Why?"

"Trust me, wait till you get in a room with them. Plus, you're just gonna be fresh meat for the boys to have sex dreams to."

"Boys?" Mika questioned. "Sex dreams?"

"Ah-ha, here it is."

The two stopped at the front of a door that had the tab 3-A at the top of the door. From outside, they could hear the sound of laughing and chatting. It sounded pretty lively in there.

"Wow, it sounds pretty lively in there." Mondo heard. "But why do I hear more girls then guys? Guess there's hardly that many males in this class of 3-A."

"Um sir, you do know that this is an—"

Mika was interrupted by Mondo's sudden knocking on the door that was sure to catch attention. The talking all stopped within the class and the two could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door slid open and the person standing there was not a middle aged man, or any elderly person…it was a boy. A ten year old boy with auburn red n' brown hair, glass and dressed in a dark green suit. He walked out of his class and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hello." He said politely, revealing his British accent. The first thing Negi noticed was Mondo's robot arm but didn't want to ask because it might be a touchy subject. "M-May I help you?"

"Um…I guess so." Mondo figured, "We were told to come here and—"

"OMG HE'S SOOO CUTE!-!" Mika suddenly wrapped her arms around the poor Negi and smothered him like a fangirl, to Negi's discomfort and shy nature. "You are just the cutest boy I've ever seen! I can just take you home and keep you!"

"U-Um…! Please let go of me!" Negi begged shyly.

"That's enough, Mika. He's just a kid, not a toy." Mondo sighed as he removed his shades. "Now let 'em go."

"Fine." Mika pouted cutely as she put the boy down.

"T-Than you." Negi smiled meekly.

"No problem. Now, do you happen to know of a teacher named Negi Springfield?" Mondo asked the British boy.

"Oh, yes. I'm Negi Springfield."

Both stood there, frozen for a few seconds, not saying a word at all, before the only logical thing that popped into their heads were; "What?"

"Y-Yes, my name is Negi Springfield. I'm the teacher of class 3-A." The young boy bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"B-But you're just a kid!" Mika sputtered. "A ten year old kid even!"

"Yes, I've been told that many times." Negi said meekly.

"Takes _Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader _to a whole new level." Mondo said in interest. "So you're really the teacher of this class?"

"Yes, I am." Negi nodded. "And you two must be the Moderators that the dean instructed to accompany us to Kyoto, correct?"

"Yep. Looks like we'll be kickin' it with you." Mondo nodded, "Hope it's not a problem for you, kiddo."

"Oh, not at all." Negi smiled, "I would love to know more about the people I'll be working with. So then, I trust you know all about magic and the situation in Kyoto."

"Oh yeah. The Kansai and Kanto fighting." Mika remembered. "Don't worry, cutie. We'll make sure nothing bad happens." She said with a smile and a wink.

"_We_?" Mondo smirked.

"You know what I mean!" Mika pouted. She turned back to Negi with a kind smile as she said, "We came here to meet with the students of 3-A before going seeing the rest of Japan."

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Mondo yawned while he stretched his arms out. "There's a bed that's calling me to get in it, and I don't wanna keep her waiting."

"O-Of course." Negi nodded. "Please wait here."

Negi then bowed opened the door to step in and close it again. The two could hear a girl asking what took him so long, to which he apologized and told them of the procedures once they go to Kyoto.

"He's a pretty good kid." Mondo said with admiration. "Wonder why I haven't heard at least one male from there since stepping in front of this door besides him?"

"Uh, sir? Didn't Bryan tell you before we left?" Mika questioned.

"tell me—what?"

"Oh! I think I was supposed to tell you, duh!" Mika remembered, "I'm surprised no one brought it up since getting here."

"Mika, what're you talking about?" Mondo wondered.

"Well, let me put it this way; this school isn't exactly like normal schools in America."

"Meaning…?" Mika was about to tell him, but was once again interrupted by the sound of the door opening before them.

"Okay. You two may enter." Negi said from in front of the door. He then stepped aside to let the two enter the classroom. The second Mondo stepped in to see the class; internally, he was taken aback by the large group of high school girls that out all the class seats. And the most interesting part of it all was that they were all attractive; each one a beauty to behold in a unique way. He almost assumed that the males of the class were somewhere in there, until it finally hit him.

"Oooh, that's what you meant…" Mondo whispered to Mika, to which she nodded.

And it was at that point Mondo knew…this would be one of his strangest missions yet.


End file.
